What Happened?
by Shadow.laet
Summary: Roy acordou e só conseguiu recordar que andara se divertindo durante a noite passada, mas precisava descobrir quem era aquela mulher ao seu lado na cama. Presente de aniversário para Liligi.


**Uma fic bem pequena e dedicada à Liligi pelo seu aniversário. Sei que você merecia algo muito melhor, mas não consegui terminar Retrato, a fic que eu havia planejado para esta data. Não podia deixar passar em branco, afinal, como você disse, seu aniversário já seria recheado de provas.**

**Apenas uma última observação, peço desculpas, mas acredito que os personagens tenham ficado um pouco OoC.  
**

* * *

**What Happened?**

Abriu os olhos encarando o teto branco de seu quarto. Só assim percebera como os raios de luz que adentravam pela janela de seu quarto conseguiu incomodar tanto aos seus orbes negros.

Não apenas, como também só daquela forma que percebera como sua cabeça doía. Bem, ele sabia exatamente o motivo daquilo, afinal, algumas vezes bebia além da conta. Não que o fizesse com freqüência, mas acreditava que o grupo lhe instigara a tal.

Aliás, fechou os olhos afundando a face no travesseiro em uma tentativa de fazer sumir a dor que lhe afligia. Era vão o seu ato, pois nenhuma melhoria ocorreu.

Não obstante, conseguiu sentir um odor incomum que empestava seu travesseiro e pode sorrir com a percepção de que era uma essência agradável e feminina. Conseguiu se recordar de que andara se divertindo à noite passada, só não lembrava dos detalhes mais específicos como quem seria a dama.

Insatisfeito com a dor que não lhe abandonava, Roy tentou se levantar da cama, mas percebeu uma mão em seu peito e temeu acordar a mulher. Com cuidado e delicadeza retirou-a de cima de si, pousando o braço com cuidado na cama.

Buscou alguma roupa sua perdida pelo quarto, encontrando seu samba-canção, vestiu-o e voltou a se sentar na cama.

Ignorando sua cabeça que agoniava, passou a observar o corpo coberto pelos lençóis brancos e pouco pôde descobrir acerca da identidade da mulher, afinal, ela tinha a face enfurnada no travesseiro branco, e qualquer outro detalhe de sua expressão era escondido pelos fios loiros e desmazelados de seu cabelo.

Apenas mirou a silhueta que os lençóis delineavam pelo corpo da mulher, conseguindo constatar que ao menos, a mulher o possuía perfeito. O contorno era simplesmente magnífico aos seus olhos, ainda que não compreendesse o motivo.

E riu internamente ao voltar sua atenção ao emaranhado das madeixas da mulher, era uma característica de que ele gostava nas mulheres. Contudo, não era por lhe ser agradável aquela coloração de cabelo, mas por saber que até mesmo quando bêbado, ele conseguia fazer boas escolhas.

Debruçou-se sobre o corpo da mulher, tomando cuidado para não acordá-la. Por algum motivo, sentia que precisava descobrir qual era aquele rosto misterioso. E assim, apoiando um braço no colchão, levou a mão livre à face da mulher de modo a retirar o cabelo da frente e assim, descobrir sua face.

Não queria acordá-la, mas desejava desvendar aquele mistério. E deslizou os dedos pelos fios, descobrindo-lhe a face alva em uma pequena região. Voltou a se sentar na cama observando incrédulo o que ali se passava.

Não precisava ver muito daquela face de modo a reconhecê-la. Contudo, não conseguia acreditar que ela estava ali. E xingou-se mentalmente levando a mão aos fios negros de cabelo, bagunçando-os em nervosismo aparente.

Porque de tantas mulheres ao seu redor, tantas que dariam quase tudo pela atenção dele, algumas que fariam loucuras de modo a passar uma noite com ele, era Riza deitada ao seu lado a dormir.

Praguejava sua insensatez. Como pudera? Sempre soubera controlar aquele desejo inato de tomá-la em seus braços, mas em um lapso todo o seu esforço fora destruído.

Levantou-se da cama com rapidez e segurando, com os dedos, a franja negra que lhe caía aos olhos, caminhou até o outro lado do quarto onde lançou um olhar inquieto à mulher.

Fechou os olhos tentando raciocinar em algo correto a ser feito, porém a única que atingiu sua mente foi a lembrança da noite passada. Sorriu de uma forma párvoa ao recordar dos beijos tímidos e dos mais libidinosos, do modo como as mãos deles brincavam passeando pelo corpo do outro a provocar arrepios involuntários.

Havia sido perfeito, a exceção do temor de ver Riza acordando irritada pelo que ocorrera.

Em um momento inconseqüente de alcoolismo os dois haviam se deixado levar. Só havia aquela explicação, Riza bebera demasiadamente para compreender o que realizava na noite anterior.

Roy fechou os olhos sentindo a testa molhada pelo suor nervoso, andou até o banheiro e abriu a torneira. Jogou um pouco da água na face de modo a esfriar a cabeça, precisava pensar em algo a atenuar a irritação da loira, antes que ela acordasse.

Fechou a torneira e dirigiu-se ao quarto. Decidiu-se que buscar suas roupas seria de grande ajuda a diminuir o impacto da notícia quando ela despertasse. E sem muito demorar, Roy encontrou sua camisa no chão, logo atrás da porta.

Já era suficiente. Vestiu-a enquanto caminhava inquieto pelo cômodo.

Podia ter sido uma ruiva ou uma morena, mas era a loira ali deitada.

Podia ter sido uma xinguinesa de olhos finos e negros, uma espiã drachmaniana, uma ishibaliana assassina e vingativa. Céus! Podia ter sido um homem, mas era a amestrina de olhos avermelhados, rosto inabalável, fiel braço direito, guarda-costas, era seu mais profundo e secreto desejo.

Uma das poucas que se irritaria ao acordar e vê-lo desperto diante de si. A que mais respeitava como ser humano e como mulher.

Havia destruído tudo com um ato impensado. Todos já haviam ido embora, os dois só se deram conta quando sozinhos em uma mesa de um pub local. Descontraídos, conversavam.

Recordou-se exatamente o que ocorrera. Fora o modo como Riza gesticulava cautelosamente com as mãos e movia levemente a sua cabeça vez outra que o hipnotizaram. Por algum motivo ela tocara-lhe o antebraço e Roy não mais conseguira suportar sua necessidade dela. Tocou-lhe a face, contornando suas linhas com os dedos.

Agora estava parado, com as mãos a bagunçar o pêlo negro de seu cabelo enquanto a observava dormir indiferente.

A mulher remexeu-se na cama, passando o braço por debaixo do travesseiro. Roy só conseguiu sentir seu coração acelerar pelo temor de que ela estivesse despertando, mas ela não o fez.

Roy fechou os olhos aliviado e respirou fundo tentando se recuperar do susto, mas os abriu logo. Havia visto muito rápido sua face, precisava checar uma última vez se era ela ali.

Sentou-se no chão de frente para o lado em que a mulher se encontrava virada. Respirou fundo e vagarosamente tomando coragem e, por fim, esticou os dedos trêmulos em direção a face da mulher, que era ocultada pelos cabelos.

Com um gesto meticuloso afastou os fios revelando a face amada e novamente a mulher se remexeu, agora murmurando algo que ao moreno pareceu ser o nome dele.

Estancou com a mão na face dela ao ouvi-la chamá-lo em sono. O único pensamento que lhe preencheu foi o de quão suave e gentil pareceu aquele chamado inconsciente.

Tamanha foi a sua surpresa, que sem reação ficou. Apenas voltando a si quando a percebeu com os olhos semi-abertos a mirá-lo sonolenta e o moreno apavorou-se, puxando a mão para longe da face da loira.

Não contava com o que ocorreu a seguir. Riza apenas sorriu um meio sorriso enquanto com a mão do braço livre terminou de retirar os fios da face.

-É domingo, vá dormir, Roy. –ela comentou observando a face de incompreensão e temor que tinha o moreno. –Você parece um cão assustado.

-Vo... Vo... Você não está... –Roy pronunciou em nervosismo, com dificuldade, mas Riza logo o interrompeu.

-Eu sei o que aconteceu e não estou irritada. –Riza comentou em tom resoluto, querendo findar aquela confusão. Roy tampouco se moveu, parecia bastante surpreso por não vê-la alterada. Aliás, chocava-se com o fato de que a mulher parecia lhe retribuir o sentimento. A loira ergueu levemente o tronco do corpo, sentando-se à beira da cama, com o cuidado de manter-se coberta pelos lençóis e estendeu uma das mãos ao homem à sua frente. –Mas posso ficar se você continuar com essa cara de tolo incrédulo em vez de me dar um beijo de bom dia.

Roy abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas pensou em algo melhor. Segurou a mão estendida e a puxou com força, fazendo a loira perder um pouco de seu equilíbrio. A mulher sabia que ele tentaria aquilo, pois não caiu por cima dele como o planejado, apenas permaneceu inclinada e com um sorriso quase inexistente na face.

-Como quiser. –Roy pronunciou erguendo-se de modo a selar a distância entre ambos, aplicou um simples beijo nos lábios dela e afastou-se. –Pensei que ficaria irritada por ter sido assediada quando bêbada.

Riza ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e sorriu de uma forma de quem duvida.

-Não bebi uma gota de álcool ontem, Roy. –pausou ao observar sua reação. –Como se sente descobrindo que uma mulher se aproveitou do seu alcoolismo?

-Acho que me acostumo.

* * *

**É isso ai, espero que tenham gostado. Minha primeira e última tentativa de comédia psicológica...  
**

** Deixem reviews, por favor.**


End file.
